Realizations
by BlackCougar
Summary: Kyp Durron/Jaina Solo Song FanFic Kyp and Jaina come to terms they have feelings for each other one poster


Realizations  
  
Kyp Durron/Jaina Solo  
  
Song  
  
Higher  
  
By: Roch Voisine  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to explain  
  
What our hearts conceal  
  
My words just get lost in between  
  
The things I feel  
  
Now all I want to do for you  
  
Is to rectify  
  
Kyp was sitting on the rooftop, they had been at Borealis for six months now, but certain events had kept him from heading back inside the base. Why did he have to wait so long to tell Jaina how he truly felt about her? When he saw Jag kiss Jaina had he realized then and there that he had feelings for her. He placed his head in between his knees and hugged his body closer as the pain of losing her became too much. He didn't think she was interested in him.  
  
Jaina walked out onto the rooftop and caught sight of Kyp sitting on the edge hugging him-self. She quietly walked over to him and sat down and looked off into the distance letting a few moments of silence hang between them before finding her voice. "I'm sorry Kyp, I didn't know."  
  
All I meant to say  
  
Every night'n day  
  
You set my heart on fire  
  
You're the air I breathe  
  
You're the remedy  
  
Taking me higher  
  
More than you'll ever know  
  
Kyp glanced at her the moon reflecting the pain in his dark eyes. "I'm sorry too for not speaking up sooner."  
  
Jaina was silent; she didn't think Kyp was interested in her. To tell Kyp how she really felt about him could only inflict more pain on him then he deserved. Somehow she didn't need to tell him, Kyp already knew and yet she was seeing Jag.  
  
"Kyp, I don't know what to tell you." Jaina began shakily.  
  
All I meant to do for you my love  
  
Is turn the world around  
  
All I meant to do for you my love  
  
My hands were tied down  
  
If I ever failed you Angel  
  
Won't you let me try to rectify  
  
"Then don't, it'll be better this way." Kyp answered with a weak smile just for show.  
  
Jaina took his hand into hers and squeezed slightly, "If I had known then I would've been more careful."  
  
Kyp nodded as he let Jaina's hand drop. "I'm heading back in, did you?" Jaina asked hesitantly not finishing the sentence, Kyp looked like he was ready to loose it soon.  
  
Kyp shook his head as he stared out over the stars. "I'll be in, soon. I want to stay out here for awhile to think things over ."  
  
Jaina nodded as she walked quietly to the door, she turned her gaze back to Kyp who was now silently crying. The sight made her want to rush back to Kyp and comfort him, but she told Jag she was going to be a few minutes. She silently headed back in.  
  
All I meant to say  
  
Every night'n day  
  
You set my heart on fire  
  
You're the air I breathe  
  
You're the remedy  
  
Taking me higher  
  
Jaina walked down the hall in deep thought, was Jag even the right person for her? She was at a complete lost. Somehow she had deeper feelings for Kyp then she had for Jag. Jaina felt like she knew Kyp on a deeper level then her own twin. She felt her face getting wet; she furiously wiped away her tears and felt someone place his hand onto her shoulder. Jaina looked up to see Jag looking down at her with a worried expression. "Is everything all right?"  
  
Jaina shook her head as Jag placed his arms around her in a comforting embrace letting the silence hang between them. "It's Kyp isn't it?" Jag questioned softly after Jaina settled down a few minutes later. She nodded from his shoulder trying to get her emotions under control.  
  
"Did you need to go somewhere and talk about this?" Jag asked in concern.  
  
Jaina nodded silently as they headed to her room.  
  
All I meant to say  
  
Every night'n day  
  
You set my heart on fire  
  
You're the one for me  
  
You're the remedy  
  
Taking me higher  
  
More then you'll ever know  
  
Jag sat in a chair sitting across from Jaina listening as she spilled out on how she felt.  
  
"Jag I don't know what I want any more, I just feel that maybe our relationship maybe more of a physical thing then love." Jaina started shivering; as she thought about losing Kyp, she couldn't bare the thought.  
  
Jag nodded in understanding, he did feel love for Jaina, but it was painfully obvious that she didn't feel the same way about him and to call their relationship a physical attraction was not love. He could see that she did love Kyp and he had known for quite sometime that Kyp felt the same way about her.  
  
She looked up as tears streaked down her face. "I'm sorry Jag, but I don't think it could work between you and me."  
  
"It's ok Jaina, I'm sorry too. I think you should go to Kyp, he needs you more then I do." Jag said as he released her from his heart. "I will be leaving in the morning." He concluded as he stood up and walked out of Jaina's life forever.  
  
Jaina stood up and walked out of her room. Once the door closed she started running down the hall towards the entrance to the roof, her boots echoing as each step she took brought her closer to Kyp. Jaina's heart begins pounding in her chest.  
  
She bursts through the door and ran over to where she left Kyp only to find a note in his place. She picked it up feeling dread well up in her heart as she began to read.  
  
Jaina  
  
It hurts too much to be around you, so this is my resignation for Twin Suns. I am sorry it had to end this way, but I feel that if I stay I may endanger the group. I am headed out to fight the Yuzzhan Vong on my own again. I know you may be too busy with Jag so I probably won't find you in the hanger bay to see me off. Take care of yourself Jay and know that I will always remember you.  
  
Kyp  
  
Jaina felt like crawling up into a hole, she stretched out to try and locate Kyp but he had cut off the bond that was between the two. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Oh Kyp please don't go she thought as she rushed to the hanger bays to stop Kyp from leaving. I love him Jaina thought with heartbreak, she was afraid he might have left already.  
  
  
  
If I ever failed you Angel  
  
Won't you let me try  
  
Kyp began to prep his fighter, fighting back hot tears as he furiously checked the systems over. He didn't want to do this to Jaina, he felt his heart break in half every time he laid eyes on her and it was too much to bare to think she was with Jag. Why does it hurt to think about leaving the base? Because you love her A voice in the back of his mind answered. I know but why does it feel so wrong to leave? It's called guilt because you are leaving during one of the darkest hours for the galaxy.  
  
Jaina ran in feeling her breath catch in her throat, she quickly ran to the Twin Suns hanger bay searching for Kyp's x-wing praying against hope that he hadn't left yet. Her heart leapt into her throat as she caught site of Kyp sitting in his fighter, feeling relief wash through her as she nervously approached his x-wing.  
  
She climbed up the ladder and slipped in beside him feeling her face turn red as she realized at how close they were sitting together.  
  
Kyp looked over in shock as Jaina placed her arms around him just wanting to be held, tears slid down her cheeks as Kyp placed his arms around her securely.  
  
All I meant to say  
  
Every night'n day  
  
You set my heart on fire  
  
You're the air I breathe  
  
You're the remedy  
  
Taking me higher  
  
"What happened?" Kyp asked from Jaina's shoulder.  
  
"Jag and I broke up, he released me because I didn't feel the same way about him. Kyp I'm so confused." Jaina replied in between sobs.  
  
Kyp held her tight not wanting to let her go, he loved her and that would never change. Then why are you leaving? "Jaina, you will know in time. I will be here to talk and listen when you're ready."  
  
Jaina nodded as she whispered. "Thank you, are you still going to leave?" She asked as dread welled up in the pit of her stomach. Was she afraid to lose Kyp? You love Kyp, the sooner you admit it the better. Yes she was afraid of losing Kyp because she loved him.  
  
"No I'm not, I feel that it may be a mistake if I left." Kyp answered honestly. He gently pulled away wiping her tears.  
  
Jaina slowly raised her hand tracing Kyp's features and she slowly worked her way down to his chin. "Kyp I love you, I know that you are the person I want to spend my life with."  
  
Kyp felt his heart soar as he heard Jaina tell him something he never thought he would hear. "I love you too Jaina, and I know you are the person I am meant to spend the rest of my life with." Kyp bent in close his mouth just a hair's breath away from hers, he brushed her lips and felt lightning crash as he felt her return the kiss, the kiss was a desperate deep fiery passion. Her mouth accepted his tongue as he explored her mouth for the first time. A groan escaped Jaina and Kyp groaned as he felt his insides begin to melt. He slid his hands down to her waist as Jaina's arms went around his neck. The kiss slowed down to gentle kiss and Kyp broke away breathing hard. "Come on, lets head up to the roof." Kyp suggested breathlessly.  
  
Jaina nodded as they climbed out of the x-wing, and walked out of the hanger bay towards the rooftop, they walked over to the edge and Kyp sat down inviting Jaina to sit in his lap. Jaina sat down and leaned against Kyp's chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Kyp lightly leaned his head against Jaina's hair feeling content to have her in his arms. Jaina sighed contently as they watched the sun begin to rise over the horizon.  
  
All I meant to say  
  
Every night'n day  
  
You set my heart on fire  
  
You're the one for me  
  
You're the remedy  
  
Taking me higher  
  
More than you'll ever know 


End file.
